101 Day FanFic Challenge
by Miragold123
Summary: #challegeaccepted. I wondered if I can actually do this. From 9-11-17 to 10-9-17. May or may not be character death, so you have been warned...(Rated K plus to be safe) There also some stories will be in multiple parts... [Cancelled due to violation of rules and regulations]
1. It's Time for a Challenge

**So I was scrolling through this website and I saw this challenge called the "101 day challenge". The goal is to write 1 chapter everyday for 101 days. #challenge accepted. I'm going to start this challenge Monday September 11, and will end on December 21. That is if I can work on this every day. So until December 21 all stories I am working on now are on hold...**

 **Let's hope I can do this.**

 **(Should mention there will be charater death so you've been warned)**

 **hehehe**


	2. Day 1 of 101

**I have 1 day to write each chapter so don't expect them to be high quality. Part of this, was actually taken from a video by Pretty the Princess**

 ** _Day 1 - King Aiden_**

Just as Jesse and her friends try to stop Aiden and the blazerods from their chaotic destruction of Sky City, Jesse is about to end Aiden and is corrupted once and for all...But Jesse had failed and Aiden won their battle. He was Victorious and became the new ruler of Sky City or should I say the king of Sky City.

Jesse decided to escape Sky City with her friends the founder the people and the Rebellion. Jesse and her friends couldn't escape skycity about the flint and steel and so Milo began to form a new Rebellion along with the people of skycity to prepare war against Aiden the blaze rods and his army of mobs. Isa agreed and so did Jesse and her friends. Because they had no choice to do so. Jesse then stumbled upon Aiden in his throne room and got caught. She was then forced to serve under him.

For months everyone wondered where she was. Jesse slowly began to forget everyone and everything cared about. It was almost like she was... brainwashed. She didn't care for or about anyone besides her king. Her face blanker than ever.

Petra and Lukas couldn't take it anymore. They decided to go find Jesse. In the throne room, they confronted Aiden. "Where is she?" Petra asked. Lukas drew his bow and Petra drew her sword. Jesse walked in (with a blank stare on her face) and drew her sword.

"You shouldn't be here" Jesse said.

"Wha-what did you do to her?!" Petra yelled. "I swear-I am going to *kill* you once I-" (I cannot continue this to maintain this as a good rating) Two guards dragged them away and thew them in a cell.

"What are we going to do?" Lukas asked

"Well it is a good thing they didn't confiscate our tools." Petra replied, pulling out a pickaxe. She waited for the gaurds to leave before she mined them out of the cell. "We need to find her and get out of here." They ran out and went to find Jesse

 **I'm just gonna end it there. I know, but my brain hurts. That's one down...100 to go...yay. One part of this was taken STRAIGHT from YouTube and I LEGIT dreamt up the rest...**

 **Reviews**

 **Emily the Avenger: Why yes it is**

 **wildkratticusfever** **: We'll get there in time**


	3. Day 2 of 101

**So I was reading random stories and I came across one by ChocoDrake. It was called Hardcore and it had pretty much the same aspect that this story had and I didn't want negative comments so...just putting out there...(They beat me to it)** **...wait, Wrong story...(Always wanted to try point of view)**

 ** _Day_** ** _2 - Repawned_**

Jesse and Petra were on their way home from a long day of mining. The sun had just gone down and they were exausted from mining. Just then they heard thunder. "That doesn't sound good" Jesse pointed out. Little did they know that the lightning struck a group of creeper behind them. SSSSSSsss. They turned around to see a charged creeper. It ignighted. Petra grabbed Jesse's arm and ran. The creeper blew up. The two were close enough to take damage from the creeper. A little too close. The explosion injured Petra but not as much as it did to Jesse. Petra turned around to see if Jesse was ok, but she was nowhere to be found. She stopped and looked around for her and all she saw was her inventory. She gasped, grabbed as much of her inventory and continued running home.

Back in townPetra had met up with the others. They had noticed that Jesse was nowhere to be found. Petra fell to the ground, her eyes watering and dropping Jesses inventory with her. The others gasped. They couldn't believe what they were seeing.

 **[Jesse's POV]**

I awoke in the middle of the forest, unaware of where I was, who I was, or what I was just doing. What ever did happen, it hurt like heck. I stood up and took a look around. I saw trees, grass, mushrooms, along with some pigs. I didnt know why, but when I saw the pigs, I couldn't help but feel sad for some reason. I decided to look around. I saw some bones on the ground next to me and I picked them up (In case I saw a wolf I wanted to tame).

A little while later, I ran into something. Something HUGE. It was a gate. A big red gate in the middle of nowhere? As I wondered what was behind it, it opened. Behind the gate, it was a small town. I walked through it. People were looking at me funny, like I had died or something.

As, we wondered around town, we ran into someone. "Oh my goodness, I am so sorry." I looked up. The person I ran into looked awfully familiar. It was like I knew her or something

"Jesse?" she asked. "Is that really you? But, I saw you, y-you" I got some kind of memory. I HAD seen her before. She was one of my best friends. And my name was Jesse. But what had happened? Why was she upset? Had something bad happened to me?

"Yeah?" I said. I was VERY confused.

"I-I thought y-you were dead!" Did I die? Thats highly unlikely. If I did die, why am I here? "I've got to tell the others. Come on" she grabbed my had and took and I followed her.

Others? There were others? If there were I'd like to meet those 'others'. We arrived to wherever she was taking me. There were others. 3 others to be exact. They were all suprised to see me. Was it the fact that they thought I died. "Hi" I wave nervously. I felt like I knew them too.

I looked around and saw some kind of memorial or something. I was feeling sad again. I looked up and saw a pork chop. Another memory. It brought tears to to my eyes. My best friend? Reuben?

I turned back around to the others. I got more memories. Each person a different one. My other friends. Lukas, Axel and Olivia.

It came back to me. I remembered it all.

-END-

 **I was pondering thinking what to write. All this was written in one go. See you tomorrow**

 **Reviews**

 **(No Name): I am most definitely winging it.**


	4. Day 3 of 101

**Probably shoule mention IF I can think of anything, I would use something I wrote in the past...so...yah**

 ** _Day 3 -_** ** _First Come, First Serve_**

Petra and Jesse ran through the cave to try and outrun a swarm of creepers. "Almost there" Petra pointed out noticing the glimmering moon light. She wasn't paying much attention to where she was running and ran into a creeper that came out of nowhere. That caused it to explode. Petra got out of the way just in time and it blew a huge crater right in the ground, exposing a pool of lava underneath them. Jesse stopped short and hesitated. He looked behind her, then at the lava, then at Petra.

"I'm not gonna make it!" Jesse shouted.

"Yes you are! Jump, and if you miss, I'll catch you!" Petra responded.

He took two steps back ran and jumped. He was short. He missed the block and was certain it was the end. Just then Petra grabbed his arm. "Thanks Petra" Jesse said while Petra was pulling him up. "Now let's get outta here. I don't want to be in here any longer than you do."

They ran out the cave and caught their breath. "Ha! I knew I'd win." Petra exlaimed. Jesse punched her in the shoulder playfully.

"Wanna race from here to town?" Jesse asked

"But...but we just-" Petra began

"Ready-set-GO!" Jesse said. He ran faster that he had ever ran before.

Petra shook her head and ran after him. They ran through the woods. Only 4 chunks from the cave to town. Jesse looked behind him to see Petra only a few blocks away. She jumped on a fallen tree log and jumped right over him. "And Petra takes the lead" she said once she landed. Jesse ran a bit faster to try to catch up to her. 2 chunks remaining.

Jesse then remembererd a shortcut that he found, but th catch was, it was overflowing with monsters. He knew the risks and he took the risks. Petra on the otherhand knew it was more of a longcut than a shortcut so she decided to walk the rest of the way. Back in the cave Jesse pulled out a torch on ran his way through the cave. SSSSSS. Jesse knew that sound from any where. He looked left, then right, then turned around. He saw nothing and when he turned back around another creeper appeared out of nowhere and blasted another hole in the ground. Petra heard the explosion and, ran into the cave.

There was a huge crater filled with cobblestone and iron ore. "NO!" Petra shouted thinking she was looking at her friends inventory.

Jesse tapped her on the shoulder "Why are you stopping? We're in the middle of a race." He said and ran off. 1 chunk remaining. They were head and head. Petra zipped ahead of him. Petra won the race.

"HA! Beat you again!" Jesse was still running when he tripped and crashed into Petra.

"Oh my gosh. I am so sorry. Are you-" Jesse started, realizing he was on top of her. He tried to get up but he slipped, causing him to accidentally kiss her. He jumped up in a defencive stance. "I-I'm s-sorry. I didn't m-mean-"

"Jesse" Petra said trying to get his attention. He kept on rambling and appologizing. "Jesse?" she said again whilst standing up, wiping the dirt off her legs. "Jesse" she said one last time, finally getting his attention.

"What?" he asked. Petra took one step closer and grabbed Jesse by the shirt collar lifting him off the ground. Jesse flinched, thinking he was getting a punch to the face. But no, he got nothing that he expected. His eyes widend and his face turned red. Petra was kissing HIM. She dropped him on the ground and walk away. Jesse just sat there staring at her. She turned around and winked at him and walked into town. Jesse, still sitting on the ground slowly waved goodbye to her. He laid back an looked at the moon. "Just a little less beautiful than her" He said to himself, totally ignoring the mass number of mobs around him

 **So um...yah. I'm tired and I couldn't think. (So gonna regret this)**

 **Reviews**

 **wildkratticusfever: More is soon so...**


	5. Day 4 or 101

**Whenever I get an idea someone always beats me to it** **. This time** **XxAceOfGames14xX** **on Wattpad beat me to this one.** **To be honest I can't remember certain parts BUT THAT NEVER STOPPED NO ONE!**

 ** _Day 4-_ _You Heard Nothing_**

Sorry PAMA, you're useless"

"Stop. Will you? My-my mind is going. I can feel it."

With final pull, I ripped out the Redstone Heart.

 ** _NOOOO_** _OOOOooooo..._

PAMA was defeated. The massive monitor converted to a loading screen, to a 'This Page Has Been Killed' screen. Another 'No' followed by a thud caught Jesse's attention. She had forgot that Lukas had been freed from PAMA's control and he had passed out. Jesse dropped the heart and jumped down and grabbed him befor he fell off the edge. "I gotcha. Let's get out of here." She lifted him onto her back, and grabbed the Redstone Heart.

"Jesse you did it"

"It's over"

Then they noticed the supposedly dead Lukas caught their attention

"Oh no, Lukas. Is-is he?"

"When you pulled out the Redstone Heart it must of severed their connection"

"Its all my fault. I didn't save you earlier. I-if I did, y-you wouldn't be like this. I'm so sorry I wasn't a better friend, for never looking out nor caring for you" Jesse cried in and extremely broken voice.

Lukas, on the other hand, was still alive.

"I never got to tell you that I-I love you. It sounds crazy but...It's true" she kissed his forhead as a tear rolled down her face

Lukas woke up. "Did you just say what I think you said" he asked

"No..." She hesitated. "You...must be be hearing things...yes. But of anyone askes, you heard nothing"

-END-

 **To be honest, i have absolutely no idea how to end this...**

 **Also tomorrow (not that anyone cares) is my birthday so...yay**

 **Reviews**

 **wildkratticusfever: Here you go ( ͡ ͜ʖ ͡)**


	6. Day 5 of 101

**So not so good news, I can't think so...apologies if you read this before**

 _ **Day 5 - Accidents Happen**_

Petra and Jesse walked in the treasure room. "Wow this place is really shaping up" Petra said to Jesse. To their suprise, they found Lukas. "Woah Lukas! I don't belive it"

"Hey! You guys are back. How...um...How's it going?" He said. He was feeling a bit uneasy because him and Jesse haven't been getting along recenly.

"Lukas really. Its great to see you again you" Petra said.

"Why are you here?" Jesse asked.

"Just admiring your treasure room..." Lukas responded. It was just a full minute of akward silence. Lukas broke it. "Jesse listen,"He said walking toward her "I'm not gonna beat around the bush here. The last time we saw eachother with the ocelots, and the witherstorm, I'm not happy on how things went down so I just wanna patch things up. I'm tired of us not talking to eachother, so...I'm sorry."

"Hey, I'm the one whose sorry. We were stressed back there and well...It's not how I wanted things to end"

Petra is just standing behind Jesse with a smug grin on her face

"You're a good friend Jesse. That means a lot" Lukas said putting his hand on Jesse's shoulder.

Petra slowly inched toward Jesse. "Sorry Jesse" she said whilst pushing her.

"Wha-" Jesse tried to speak but since she was so close to Lukas it cause her to...kiss Lukas. Petra's face lit up with exitement (she did ship them after all).

Jesse pulled away. "I-I didn't mean to" She said. "I was pushed and I-I swear I didn't mean to"

"I know" Lukas said reasuring her.

"Y-You do?" She asked.

He nodded. Jesse smiled and he smiled back. They shared another kiss. Petra still watching them. He giggled slightly

-END-

 **I REALLY need ideas...anyone?**

 **Reveiws**

 **ChocoDrake: Thanks. 'Short, sweet, and simple just like a piece of candy'**


	7. Day 6 of 101

**How did I forget? This one was reccomended to me by ChocoDrake. Twice. And I didn't notice...So anyways, this is a Kingdom AU and is split in 2 parts (mostly cuz I always end up writing these things at night)**

 ** _Day 6 - Convinced (Part 1)_**

"W-what?!" Aiden asked

"You heard me, do I have to repeat myself? Execution is the only solution for all the havoc you caused my kingdom, this seems like the only reasonable punishment. Unless you can think otherwise" Jesse spoke. She clapped twice, signaling the gaurds to take him away.

"W-wait, I-I'm sure I can make you change y-your mind!"

"Sorry, but there is no chaging her mind now" one gaurd said

* * *

The next day, Jesse was pacing back and forth. One of the guard bursted in. "Appologies for the intrusion, one of the prisoners is requesting confrentation."

"Alright let them in" She responded. Walking ove to her throne. The gaurd left, later returning with Aiden

Jesse rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "Before you say anything, let me try to convince you to not...y'know" he pleaded. She crosed her legs and leaned back. "L-look, I know I've done some pretty...regretful...things in the past but...but is it possible to make it up in a not-so-painful way?

"I'll think about it"

-END-

 **My god that took forever...AND it was awfully shart...Got any recommendations? I could really use the help...**

 **Reviews**

 **ChocoDrake: Thank you for reminding me**

 **EthanDaCabbage: no because NO ONE (** **metaphorically) ships that. So...sorry**


	8. Day 7 of 101

**This is a second part from the chapter I wrote yesterday**

 ** _Day 7 - Conviced (Part 2)_**

"Well I have made up my mind" Jesse began. "I have decided to give you a second chance" Aiden's face lit up "BUT, you will be under close examination. Just so you don't cause any more trouble"

"It's a deal!" He saluted

"Good. Now get out before I change my mind again" She gestured him to go as got up to continue pacing around the room

 **-[Later]-**

It had been 3 weeks and it was awfully surprising on how well-behaved Aiden was. Just this week he helped 3 people with new builds throughout the city

Jesse was starting to trust him. He didn't seem like the absolute jerk he used to be.

In the throne room, Jesse was pacing (She's doing that a lot isn't she?) Back and forth with her chin resting on her hand. Two guards followed by Aiden walked in. "Just as I was expecting" she said as she sat down. "Thank you. For all and everything you have been helping with all around. No longer will you be on a careful watch."

"No. Thank you for not...y'know...Oh! And as a token of appreciation" He reached in his pocket and pulled out a rose. Her face flushed red

-END-

 **I'm not going any further**

 **Sorry if these past few stories seemed a bit rushed. It's like I'm squeezing every last bit of my creative juice out on these stories. I want to take a break but...I mustn't. For my readers...**

 **Reviews**

 **ChocoDrake: Thank you too. I'll try that ideas after this**

 **(no name): I'll** **try**

 **Mikaza1498: Thank you. I could try it after Choco's**


	9. Day 8 of 101

**So this one (Once again) was reccomended by ChocoDrake. They (honestly don't know gender) gave me 2 ideas and I really only want to do one of them. This one takes place after episode 4 in an AU where episode 5 doesn't happen (cuz they're all dead) and Wither sickness (From wither skeletons) is** **contagious** **. Whoops spoiled it...hehehe. I may be over doing it with the character death...NOPE. Also this is in two parts because I don't have time to write whole stories anymore...(About to go overboard with the dialogue**

 ** _Day 8 -_** ** _Wither Sickness (Part One)_**

After helping rebuild the town after the Witherstorm, Lukas decided to go to Redstonia to help with more rebuilding. He rebuilt the portal to the Nether for a short, yet dangerous, shortcut. About 30 seconds after entering the nether, he ran into a wither skeleton. It looked down at him and struck him in the shoulder. He ran back, holding his shoulder, toward the portal and jumped through it, running back to Beacontown.

The rest of the order were sitting around in the order hall waiting for anything interesting to happen. Lukas ran in and tripped. Jesse helped him up. "Are you ok?" She asked. She notice he was in some kind of pain. Most likely form that fall. "Move you're hand" She said, rolling up his sleeve. She gasped. His shoulder was dark purple. They walked over to see what all that commotion was about.

"Is that what I think it is?" Petra asked, wide eyed. "Have you been to the nether lately?"

"Yeah, was heading over to Redstonia for some more rebuilding and a wither skeleton struck me in the arm." He responded.

"That's wither sickness." Petra blurted out

Olivia gasped again. "I read that if a wither skeleton were to hit someone, they'd be infected with the sickness. It's consequences could be dire. And...It's contagious." (For all you non-minecrafters, it really isn't) They backed up 4 steps.

"Can't it go away?" Jesse asked

"Yes but only if you're really lucky." Olivia replied

"What about milk? It can get rid of any effect, right?" Axel asked

"Well, because this effect isn't a potion effect, it can't be cured with milk." Olivia said (For all you non-minecrafters, it really can)

"Can't we just go to the nether and kill the wither skeleton that affected him? It worked with" Lukas asked

"We can try to do that,but it would be also be almost impossible to locate the exact one that attacked you." Olivia replied (For all you non-minecrafters, it really can't)

"Well what can we do?" Petra asked

"We could sit this one out" Axel suggested. Everyone looked at him like he was crazy

"OR we could ask Ivor. Isn't he good with potions?" Jesse asked.

"I guess that's a good idea." Lukas asked. "I'll wait here then"

"No you're coming with. That's less pain for all of us." Petra said

"Alright then. Off on another adventure." Jesse said. "Oh and Lukas, try to stay at least 5 blocks for anything. Ok?"

"Ok?" He said unsure

-END-

 **Of part 1. Can't wait for you to see this. I'm tired**

 **Unfortunatly, there were no reviews from yesterday. So...um...See you tommorow.**

 **Peace, Love, and Candy**


	10. Day 9 of 101

**So I needed a break from Wither Sickness so I'm gonna leave you guys in suspense until I think of an ending. This story was reccomended by Mikaza1498**. **This one may be short, but that's cuz Im tired**

 ** _Day 9 - The Choice is_** ** _Yours_**

"Who would create a thing like that?" Petra asked, striking the giant again. (For all you non-minecrafters, a giant, is a giant zombie)

"I don't know, but we head back and get better armor than this" Lukas said pointing to the iron armor they wore.

They got on their horses and rode back home. The giant was easily catching up with them. It kick their horses, causing them to slide toward a cliff. Lukas stood on the edge of the cliff. Two of his best friends hanging off the edge. They were struggling to get back up. He hesitated and decided to help Jesse first, then Petra.

He extended a hand the help Petra up the cliff. Petra climb up "Thanks Lukas" She said. Lukas then turned to go help Petra. Her hand slipped, causing him to fall off.

Wide-eyed, Lukas and Jesse looked down, then at eachother. Simotainously, they drew their swords and ran towards the giant. It took a lot of hits but the Giant was finally defeated. As it rained rotten flesh, the two looked down at the inventory pile that used to be their friend. "I-it's my fault" Lukas said. Jesse put a reassuring hand one his shoulder.

"No it isn't. Stop blaming yourself. It wasn't in your control. Come to think of it, why did you help me instead of Petra?" She asked.

"N-no reason, I just wasn't thinking" he hesitated, his face turning pink

-END-

 **I'm just gonna stop here.**

 **Reviews**

 **ChocoDrake: 1) I had to. 2) That was intentional. 3) It's ok. 4)Thanks. I just didn't want to assume gender 5) I'll try that after Mikaza1498's idea. You really do seem like the queen of dark fan fic ideas don't you?**

 **Well, see you tomorrow** **Peace, Love, and Candy**


	11. Day 10 of 101

**I'm running out of content to reuse**

 ** _Day 10 - We Don't Deserve Eachother_**

On the cobblestone bridge above the middle of was Jesse and Aiden. Aiden drew his sword. "You can't stand to see someone else in the spotlight, can you?" Aiden shouted "You can't let anybody else win! It just drives you crazy to see someone else succeed, doesn't it?"

"Aiden look around you. Its over. Give up!" Jesse responded, sword in hand

"No! You don't get to tell me that!" he shouted back.

They engaged in combat. Swords striking one another. One strike shot Aiden backwards almost causing him to fall off the bridge. He jumped back up, striking Jesse on the cheek. She wiped the blood off her cheek.

She charged toward him striking his sword so forcefully, it shattered her wrist. She dropped her sword and picked it up with her weaker left hand. Aiden charged toward her and she jumped, slashing him in the face. when she landed, she twisted her left ankle and fell to the ground.

Aiden walked over to her, kicking her sword off the edge. "What do you want from me?" Jesse asked.

"What do I want from you?" He asked. "I want..." He he withdrew his sword and squatted down to Jesse's eye level. "What I want" he chuckled "is you" he said, tapping Jesse on the nose.

Jesse's eyes widened. "You...WHAT?! No!" she shouted

"Well, I'm sorry but, I wasn't giving you an option" he said.

Jesse tried to run but she forgot she twisted her ankle and tripped, landing on her bad hand. She shot herself back up and she was sitting up against a gold-plated wall. Jesse tried to crawl away but Aiden pinned her arm against the wall. He pulled her up the wall with her bad hand until she stood up. Jesse tried to punch him but Aiden grabbed her hand.

"Uh-uh-uh." He said. Aiden still held Jesse's right arm and pinned her other arm against the wall. Jesse tried to kick him but he avoided it. "The more you struggle, The more trouble you're gonna get yourself into."

"I don't deserve you. You don't deserve me! We don't deserve eachother!" Jesse shouted, breaking into tears. She knew there was no getting out of this. Just then it happened. Something she never thought she'd be doing. Aiden kissed her. Jesse's eyes widened. She struggled to pull away. She couldn't. She slowly stopped struggling. Like she was acutally enjoying it. She never though she, of all people, would be doing this. He pulled away noticing her beautifully green starstruck eyes.

"Did I make you change your mind?" he asked nicely (for once XD). Jesse shook her head no slowly. "Oh well". He said walking over to the edge of the bridge. His arms behind his back

"What's wrong" Jesse asked hopping over to him on one foot. She place her hand on his shoulder and looked out through the vast greyness of the clouds.

"I guess I feel kinda bad" He said. "For everything. Ya know, the building competition, your pig, the flint n' steel. And what you said really...kinda stung. I...I think you're right"

"I am?" she asked.

"Yeah...Look, I've done some pretty messed up things and I just...want to apologize...for everything" He said. "I want you to take this" He gave her the flint and steel back. He also gave him his sword. "If anyone asks, tell them you won.

-END-

 **Sorry for not actually writing anything. I guess you can say I have writers BLOCK...Get it...cuz...Minecraft=blocks...yeah I'm done**

 **Reviews**

 **wildkratticusfever: I hope so to XD**

 **Peace, Love, and Candy**


	12. Day 11 of 101

**So I was reading random stories and I came across one by ChocoDrake. It was called Hardcore and it had pretty much the same aspect that this story had and I didn't want negative comments so...just putting out there...(right story this time...yay)**

 ** _Day 11 -_** ** _Game Over_**

It was almost dawn and Jesse and her friends were fighting off the last few of the monsters. One creeper blew Petra off her feet. Jesse turned around to see a creeper that was walking toward her. She ran towards it and tackled it to the ground. "Move Petra, move!" She yelled

"Jesse, what are you doing!?" She yelled back.

"Protecting you! I'm sorr--" she began. The creeper exploded, launching Jesse's lifeless body a few blocks away.

"Jesse!" Wide-eyed, she ran over to her. The others gasped and ran towards her.

Meanwhile Jesse woke up. It was nothing like she seen. I was pitch-black. "Hello?" She called. Looking around, she saw a red screen. Behind the screen, was her friends surrounding her. "I-is that me?" She asked herself. "It can't be me. I'm right here." She looked up and noticed some words. She backed up to read them. _Game Over._ _You cannot respawn in hardcore mode_ , they read. There was a button under them that said _Exit Game_. Running back towards the screen, she banged on it trying to get her friends attention. "Guys, turn around! I'm over here!"

Back with the others, they were trying to get Jesse to wake up. They shooke her back and forth. It was no use. They had to accept she was gone.

Jesse kept trying to break their attention. She had tears running down her face. She slid down onto her knees. "I'm over here" she sobbed. It was no use. There was no going back. "At least."She sighed. "At least I died knowing my friends are safe" She smiled, wiping a tear from her face. She stood up. With her head down and one hand on the screen, she pressed the 'Exit Game' button. She dissapeared. Her lifeless body turning into a pile of inventory.

-END-

 **What am I doing? I'm pretty proud of this one though. Sure it's short but I liked it.** **Reviews** **None** **See you tomorrow. Peace, Love, and Candy.**


	13. Day 12 of 101

**I am offically out of content to reuse. I'm screwed.**

 ** _Day 12 - Better Together_**

"Stay out of trouble you two" Jesse said as she waved goodbye to Axel and Olivia.

"Pfft. YOU stay out of trouble" Axel remarked back.

"Later you guys" Petra waved goodbye to them too.

Axel and Olivia were on their way to the mines. They needed iron to make buckets. "Still bummed about that house?" Olivia asked.

"Of course I am. That was like, 'The Coolest Thing Ever' times 10!" Axel said, dropping his head.

"Don't worry, maybe, if you're lucky, you'll be able to keep the execess lava...As long as you keep it far away from...anyone" she reassured him.

"Really? You mean it?" He asked.

"Sure" she hesitated. "Lets just focus on getting iron ok?"

"Ok" he replied.

They arrived at the mine and began searching for iron. It was hard to find because most of the iron was mined already. The went deep in the cave. Dark and unexplored parts to be exact. Olivia pulled out a torch to help navigate through the cave. "Dead end" she said. She got and idea. She placed the torch and got out her pickaxe. Shes not very good at mining and had trouble using the pickaxe. She mined through the cave wall and nearly fell down a ravine. Axel caught her right before she fell. "Thanks"

"No problem" The two discovered a ravine filled with unmined materials. Redstone, gold, iron, and even diamonds. They found a huge patch of untouched iron and worked their way over to it. Axel found Olivia struggling to mine the iron. He put down his pickaxe to help her. "Need any help?"

"Huh? Oh yeah! I could use some help." See, Olivia never really got her own material. She barely even touches her pickaxe. She mines swinging her pickaxe over her head with two hands. To be honest she's incredibly weak.

"Try holding it with one hand." Axel suggested. She tried and struggled to even hold it. Axel took her hand and helped her hold the pickaxe and helped her. She found it was much more easier and less time comsuming to use one hand. He let go. Olivia was getting the hang of it. They mined all the iron in no time.

Later they left the mine, their pockets full of iron ore. Town was pretty far and it was the middle of the night, so they decided to make a little hut to spend the night in. They sat across eachother, the fire between them. They stared at eachother, in silence, for 10 full minutes until Olivia broke it. "Welp, I thinks it's time to hit the hay. Good night" She said, getting up an moving closer to Axel. She laid own on the ground next to the wall shivering.

Axel noticed this and his face turned a bright pink. He sat next to her, leaning against the wall. Olivia mover closer to him. Axel wrapped his arm around her. They both smiled and fell asleep.

The next day, Axel awoke to find Olivia missing. He looked around and she was no where in sight. He got up and looked around for her. Olivia appeared out of nowhere. "Morning sleepyhead" She said, full of joy. "Or should I say afternoon" she giggled, showing him a clock that she had recently crafted.

"You seem a little happy today" he said. "What's the catch?" he asked as he stood up. He went to the chest were they had put all their ores. They were all smelted.

"Oh, yeah. while you were sleeping, it gave me the time to smelt all the ores..." She pointed out. "Kind of like a 'thank you' for helping me out yesterday"

His face turned a slight pink and a small smile came across his. "Oh that? That was...nothing." He tried to hide it but she caught on. "I was just...helping a friend out."

"Really now?" she tilted her her head a bit. A devious grin amung her face. He just nodded slowly, whist his face turning a deeper red. The grin on her face widened. "Really?" She just stared at him. Her grin was the kind of grin saying: 'I know all your secrets'. She was trying to break him.

This lasted for about 2 minutes until he finally blurted out "FINE! I only did it 'cause I-I-"

She moved closer to him, the grin still on her face. "Lemme go ahead and finish that sentence for you. You like me? Don't you?" The grin got wider (It can't go any farther) His face turned red.

"Yeah...but...I-I...well" he was at a loss for words.

"I do too. Just imagine everything would be better together, if it was me and you..." she got up and went straight to the chest. She offered him a hand. "so? What do you say?"

"I say everything is going to be... Better Together" she said taking her hand

-END-

 **OK so from now on, no more reusing content. yay...**

 **Reviews**

 **NoItsBecky: I'm not very good with human emotion. To be honest, I've never felt sadness. Closest I've got to that was anger.**

 **wildkratticusfever: aren't they already?**

 **ChocoDrake: I would've done that too (I thought of that). Got any ideas that aren't...I don't know, not dark? (Just suggesting)**

 **See you tomorrow**

 **Peace, Love, and Candy**


	14. Day 13 of 101

**Ok so...I have ran out of content to reuse. I'm stuck actually writing. Why am I complaining anyway? Ok so (Of course) This one was suggested by ChocoDrake. "Lukas has a cat in season 2, maybe write a fic about how he met his cat?" Let's try that. Takes place between Season 1 and 2 POV is gonna be fun**

 ** _Day 13 - A New Friend_**

 **[Lukas's POV]**

It had been 3 months since that whole portal incident. I had built myself a small house just outside of Beacontown. I was nice and peaceful, but a tad boring. I was all by myself at the time. I then decided it was time to look for a friend. Like Jesse had Rueben. I thought why not an ocelot? I mean, I was a part of the Ocelots at one point and I like cats.

I walked into the jungle and realized, I needed fish. You can't tame a cat without a fish. Luckily I had some string and some sticks on me. Just in case. I crafted a fishing rod and sat next to the lake with the fishing rod bobbing in the water. A fish almost immediately came to me. I layed it down next to me and dedicided to get another one. Ocelots are pretty hard to tame with one fish. I exepected another fish but I guess not. It was getting a bit boring. Hour after hour, the sun was staring to set and I was falling asleep.

It was dusk now and I was casually dozing off here and there. I was then woken right um by something nudging my side. I turned my head and flinched. An ocelot was trying to steal the fish I caught earlier. It looked up at me. I expected it to run, but it didn't. Was this it? My new friend? A slight tug on my fishing rod interupeted my thoughts. I reeled in another fish. The little ocelot looked up at it. I pulled it off the line and gave it to it. It rubbed against me and I rubbed it's head.

It was night and I decided it was time to head back home. The ocelot followed me. A hissing sound came frome behind me. I drew my bow and pointed in the sounds direction. It was a creeper. I shot at it and my bow broke. The string I had on me was for an extra bow I was going nto make later. Then I noticed somthing. The creeper was running. Away. Turns out, creepers are scared of ocelots. We ran through the jungle, back home, with the ocelot scaring off the creepers.

When I got home, I bursted through the door and slammed it shut. When I sat down on the floor, the ocelot walked over to me. It rubbed againt me, and I rubbed its head. I made a new friend.

-END-

 **Alrighty. I feel like I'm only gonna get to day 47 and I don't why. Also, how's Season 2 so far?**

 **Reviews**

 **ChocoDrake: I'll think about that other one (Oh boy)**


	15. Day 14 of 101

**Alright, remember the Wither Sickness thing I did? I honestly am not planning on finishing that any time soon...So yeah, just so you know...(hehe). Another one suggested by ChocoDrake. "Lukas passes out in a snow biome and wakes up being snuggled by some fluffy creepers. He got saved by a bunch of friendly creepers basically." I gonna enjoy this one**

 _ **Day 14 - Ice Lakes**_

 **[Lukas's POV]**

It was cold. REALLY cold. The moment we stepped in the portal, our hands nearly froze off. It was just snow everywhere. Like an ice spikes biome. Clearly not home. We split up to find a portal. I went towards a forest which was past an open field of snow. Walking across it seemed like a good idea I thought. No. No it was not. I took 3 steps on it and heard a crack. I looked down and took a step back. An Ice lake. Of course. I took another step back and the ice broke. It was cold. The moment my feet touched the water, I jumped trying to get out of it and it was freezing. Frantically, I fished myself out the water. Hypothermia. This is how I'm going to die, isn't it? No I'm just overthinking things. I slowly made my way to the forest. It's getting dark but its the middle of the day. All I remeber is kneeling down in front of a tree and then everything went dark.

* * *

I was woken up by something nice and warm and soft. Like a soft pillow or something. Warmed me right up. I opened my eyes and turned my head and what I saw almost made me scream. It was a creeper, but it didn't look like it was going to explode or anything. It white and fluffy. Is this what creepers look like in this dimension? If it is, I'd hate to see what sheep look like here. I liked it...kind of...Sure it was cold as heck out here but I liked it.

I heard my name. "Lukas?" a distant voice called out. It sounded familiar. "We found the portal and we can't leave without you." It was Jesse.

"Over here" I waved. I was surrounded by those sheep-creeper things. He found me and his eyes widend. "Hey" I said. He drew his sword and killed one of them. "No need to over-react. They're not dangerous...at least I don't think so." I smiled.

"Okay then. But we really need to get out of here. The other two can't stand being near eachother" Jesse said. I stood up and grabbed the wool the creeper-thing dropped, then followed Jesse

-END-

 **Yep, enjoyed it. Yes I know the name isn't fitting but...oh well.**

 **Reviews**

 **CamronXTheXGamer: Thanks. I still think I am though.**

 **ChocoDrake: 1) Minecraft logic makes a lot of sense. 2) Ditto to the max. 3) Tommorow maybe I'll do that one**


	16. Day 15 of 101

**So...hello again. Welcome to another chapter of this challenge.** **The town in where endercon was the same place ad Beacontown. Right? (I'm gonna go on a limb here and say yes...)** **. Kind rushed this one cuz, I just couldn't think. I'm going to leave this one in a very uncomfortable place...yay**

 ** _Day 15 -_** ** _Wither Sickness (Part_** ** _2)_**

In Ivor's lab, he was nowhere to be found. There were only 2 places he could be. Sorens Fortress or the far lands. Only one way to find out.

They left town. It was getting dark. Dark means monsters.

Monsters surrounded them as they fought off the last few. Jesse stuck one, but a sheering pain in her wrist caused he to let go of her sword. Jesse fell on ber knees. The sword impailed a zombie, then two skeletons and another zombie, Which then impailed a skeleton which was standing beside a tree.

"Nice shot" Petra said, helping her up. She gave her a high five along with the others, holding her wrist.

Curious of what was going on, Jesse moved her hand and noticed a purple hue on he wrist. Her eyes wider than ever.

"What's wrong?" Olivia asked. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

Jesse showed them her wrist. The others gasped. They couldn't believe what they were seeing. That'd mean, they were also infected. They were then met by a thud. (Get ready and try not to freak out)

They turned around to see Lukas had fallen over in pain. They ran over to him. "I forgot to mention...Wither from Wither Skeletons spreads awfully fast" Olivia said.

"Guys. You've all been great friends. All of you. Sorry I'm not able to keep the group whole. But you-" He poofed into his inventory.

"Guys, Lukas has only been on infected for a few hours right? Does that mean..." Petra trailed off

-END-

 **Well...I am definitely going overboard with the character death...I'll try to stop...But I can't make any promises...**

 **Reviews**

 **ChocoDrake: TBH, I would of liked it too. And he does need to staw away from the ice laked**

 **See you tomorrow. Unless I die. Or you die. Or we** **all die. (This is going straight to my head)**

 **Peace, Love, and Candy**


	17. Day 16 of 101

**Both Female Jesse and Male Jesse are in here. Male Jesse will stay as Jesse while Female Jesse will be called Jessica**

 ** _Day 16 - Jealousy_**

"Ha! Shut up!" Laughed Jessica as she playfully slapped a guys shoulder.

The guy laughed as he and Jessica walked to the order's temple. He seemed like he just came out of nowhere, but it seemed like Jessica had known him forever. He had pale skin, brown messy hair and emerald eyes like Jessica. As the two were near the temple, Jessica's friends, Lukas, Axel, Olivia and Petra were already outside waiting for their leader.

They were chatting a bit, not noticing her or the person next to her. Once they heard laughter, they turned around and saw them. They were all clearly wondering who was the guy next to her. While they were wondering, Lukas, was starting to dislike the guy. He didn't like the sight of him making Jessica laugh. What was that feeling he felt? It was like a mixture of sadness and anger, what is it?

It doesn't matter now. Lukas felt his heart crack. Was this guy her boyfriend? No! It can't be! Jessica doesn't have romantic feelings for anyone!

...

Does she?

"Hey Jess! Who's the new guy?" Asked Petra which made both Jessica and the guy next to her look at them.

"Hey guys. I'll like you to meet Jesse." Introduced Jessica.

Jesse waved at them and gave them a warm smile. "Hey. You must be Jessica's friends."

"Yep! That's us!" Axel said excited.

"Jessica has told me quite a lot about you guys. All the adventures you've gone, all the treasures you've collected so far, how you got together to defeat the Witherstorm, how you guys met, your personalities, so on and so forth." He smiled while he explained.

Everyone was taking a liking to the new guy. That is everyone but a certain someone. While everyone else was distracted, he turned around and walked away with a sadden look on his face. Nobody seemed to noticed he left, maybe except Jesse and Jessica. Jessica had a worried look on her face and Jesse noticed.

"Go to him." He said. "He must've have gotten the wrong idea."

Jessica looked at him and nodded before she ran to where Lukas went. Jesse, Axel, Olivia and Petra watched as Jessica ran to where Lukas went. Once she was out of the view, the three members of the Order of the Stone looked at Jesse who was still staring on where Jessica had ran.

"So...are you and Jessica dating?" Asked Axel.

Jesse looked at him shocked, then at the others who were wondering the same thing. He surprised the three of them when he burst out laughing, holding his stomach.

* * *

Lukas was sitting near a pond with a sad look on his face. It was clear to him that Jessica doesn't have feelings for him and that she is dating someone else. He had a crush on Jessica for as long as he could remember, but now it was too late to tell her.

"Lukas?" Lukas turned around and saw Jessica behind him. She had a worried look on her face as she sat down next to him. "Hey. What's wrong?" She asked.

Lukas turned his head so that he doesn't face her. "Nothing..." He lied.

Jessica knew when someone was lying or not, and clearly he was lying. She placed her hand on his shoulder which made him look at her again. "Lukas, nothing always means something. What's wrong?" She asked.

Lukas was speechless before he sighed. No matter how much it hurt, he knew he still loved her and he hated her looking at him like that. "I-it's just that...you... he..." He couldn't even say the words he wanted.

"What?" Asked Jessica, clearly confused on what he said.

"Are you dating the new guy?" Asked Lukas rather quickly before he turned his face so he doesn't look at her.

Jessica looked at him, shocked, before she burst out laughing which made Lukas look at her, clearly confused on why she was laughing."Y-you really..." She couldn't even finish her sentence because she was laughing rather hard.

-END-

 **Well I'm just gonna leave this here for you guys to ponder...hehehehe**

 **Reveiws**

 **ChocoDrake: Sounds fun, I wanna join...wait we're not dead**

 **wildkratticusfever: he started it...so... (I'm just as sad as you are)**

 **Welp um...see you tomorrow**

 **Peace, Love, and Candy**


	18. Day 17 of 101

**Congragulations** **wildkratticusfever and CamronXTheXGamer you are correct.**

 ** _Day 17 - Jealousy (Part 2)_**

"Are you serious!" Screamed the three as Jesse continued laughing.

"Y-yes! I-I can believe you guys thought we were- we were-." He couldn't even finish his sentence because he was laughing rather hard.

"Then why didn't Jessica-" Petra tried to ask before she was interrupted.

"Told you? Because I told her not to. I wanted it to be a surprise." He stated as he calmed down and wiped away fake tears from his laughter.

* * *

"Oh my Notch Lukas. You really think I'm dating Jesse?" Jessica laughed.

"W-well yeah... After all, you both looked like you are together. With the laughing and the talking you two been having, it looked like you guys were a couple." He explained.

Jessica looked at him rather shock but then she smirked. "Oh I get it..." Lukas looked at her.

"What?" He asked.

"Lukas. I'm not dating him. Because I can't." Now Lukas was now confused. "Besides, he's not my type."

"I don't get you. What do you mean that you can't be together." Asked Lukas.

Jessica simply smiled as she said these simple words, "He's my brother."

Those words hit Lukas like a pile of bricks. The guy he's been jealous about, who was supposedly dating Jessica, was her BROTHER! "B-brother?" Shuttered Lukas.

"Hehe. Yep. He's my twin brother to be specific. He's ten minutes older than me." She explained.

"T-then why didn't you-"

"Tell you?" She interrupted him and he nodded. "Well, he told me not to tell you guys. He wanted it to be a surprise." She smiled sweetly.

Lukas was numb struck, maybe he still has a chance! "Besides, I have someone else in mind." Never mind, there goes his heart breaking over again.

"O-oh...Who?" he asked, trying to no sound sad.

Jessica simply smiled and brought him close which surprised him. "You." Without another word, she kissed him, on the lips.

Lukas was stunned, his brain slowly working process to know that this was actually happening. After a few stunning moments, he kissed her back, enjoying this glorious moment. After a moment or so, they pulled away and Jessica smirked. "Now do you know?" She asked teasingly. Lukas nodded before he pulled her close to him.

"I love you Jess..."

"I love you too Lukas." She smiled.

* * *

"You've have got to be kidding me!" Laughed Jessica as Jesse explained to her what happened between him and her friends. "How many people think i'm dating my own brother?" She asked as the twins continued to laugh harder. Lukas, Petra, Axel and Olivia were clearly embarrassed over what happened today.

-END-

 **Long story short, don't let jealousy get the best of you**

 **Reveiws**

 **wildkratticusfever: they are XD**

 **CamronXTheXGamer: they are**

 **Se you tommorow**

 **Peace, Love, and Candy**


	19. Day 18 of 101

**...**

 _ **Day 18 - Pals Help**_

 **[Petra's POV]**

It had been 2 weeks since the rest of the gang and me got home from the portals. Ivor returned 5 days ago he said he was visiting Harper but he didn't explain why. It was pretty obvious though, Ivor clearly didn't want Harper to leave.

Axel and Olivia were helping to build houses and repair creeper craters while we were gone, now we help them. Lukas had become an author just like Aiden. None of us know how Aiden is doing. Lukas especially likes to write stories based off but not completely like our adventures. Ivor makes and sells potions, he also lives in his lava house sometimes waking people up in the middle of the night yelling "Long Live Lava!" Me and Jesse help defend the town from monsters trying to get in. It's nice being around Jesse but I feel bad for being so cold with him when we were in the Portal Hallway but he still saved me from getting crushed instead of Ivor in spleef. He unchipped Lukas first but I didn't blame him even when he tried to calm me down I only got angrier.

When we were defending town Jesse wasn't talking much. He has been doing this for a few days. I decided to talk to him.

"Hey Jesse?" I said

"Yeah Petra?" He said

"Is there something wrong?"

Jesse sighed. After a few moments he finally spoke. "I was just thinking of how worried I was when Clutch killed you."

"But you knew I would respawn. Why were you worried"

"I don't want to see you suffer. I don't want to see any of us suffer. I know how it felt. It hurts and you feel like you just let everyone down."

"Oh." I said. That's all I could say I didn't know that Jesse felt so bad about Mevia overpowering him.

"You go get some sleep" Jesse turned to me and smiled. "I'll keep watch."

I didn't argue I was exhausted and Jesse usually did this. When he did I couldn't change his mind.

Since we became heroes Jesse insisted I should stay at the treehouse instead of building small houses whenever night falls. Once I was there I layer down and went to sleep

* * *

When I woke up all I saw was darkness. Then I was in PAMA's core. I saw Jesse staring at me with his sword ready.

"You cannot win." I said against my own will.

I was chipped. It was like watching a movie I played in I could only do what PAMA told me to.

"Petra please! I don't want to fight you." Jesse said. PAMA made me draw my sword and charge. Jesse dodged me but he didn't hurt me. All defense no offense. I knew if Jesse had a plan he would stick to it so I had to do something before I hurt him. I tried with all my might to regain control.

Nothing happened.

We fought for what seemed like days. PAMA knew everything I knew about Jesse all of his moves, all of his actions, all of his choices. PAMA knew Jesse wasn't going to fight back. Then it happened.

Jesse's sword broke in half.

He was stunned. He knew if I couldn't regain control he would die. I tried and tried and tried.

Nothing happened.

Oh god. I didn't want this. If I could have I would have screamed.

"You can't kill what isn't alive, Jesse." PAMA made me say laughing hysterically.

Then I drove my sword through Jesse and he yelled in pain.

"NO!" I said regaining control but PAMA took control.

Jesse was on his knees shaking and breathing heavily. He looked up to me and said "Petra... If y-you can... hear me... I-I-" I struck him again and he yelped. "I... am... s-sorry..." He stopped breathing and his invintory scattered on the floor.

* * *

I sprung out of the bed crying. I noticed Jesse looking at me, and then I was embarrassed. It was about midnight.

"Are you okay?" Jesse asked.

"Y-Yeah I'm fine" I replied "Just a bad dream. What are you doing here I thought you were guarding town?"

"I got Axel and Olivia to cover for me while I checked on you." He said smiling. "Also I got this for you." he pulled out a brand new enchanted golden sword.

"Whoa! Where did you get this?" I asked astonished.

"I got someone to craft it for you by paying him two emeralds." Jesse said. It was hard to tell with my vision blurry from crying but I could have sworn he was blushing.

"Why did you give 2 emeralds for this that's a unfair deal." I asked.

"It's your birthday silly." He said. "Happy birthday, Petra."

I totally forgot about my birthday. I've been thinking so much about the past adventures I forgot birthdays even existed.

"Oh I forgot." I said. It was a stupid thing to say but it's all I could think of.

He laughed. "What was your dream about anyway?" He asked.

I explained it to him and when I was done he was quite for a long time. Finally he spoke "It's okay, it was just a dream. You couldn't have done anything about it. I'll always be there for you. Pals help pals." He winked, and then he did the last thing I expected.

He kissed me.

When he pulled away I was shocked.

He chuckled and said "Get ready, Birthday girl. Got a big day today." He kissed my hand and exited the treehouse.

I couldn't help but grin. I climbed down the ladder and followed him.

-END-

 **Browsing through reveiws and came by one by a guest with no name. There...**

 **See you tomorrow**

 **Peace, Love, and Candy**


	20. Day 19 0f 101

**Wow... 3 straight days without any reviews? I'm fine... *Wispers* no Im not.** **Inspired by SilverFox785...**

 ** _Day 19 - It Should've Been Me  
_**

 **[Jesse's POV]**

The Witherstorm fell apart behind me while I fell to the ground. _We did it_ I smiled. I fell into the water. It was day again, and the endermen started to teleport away.

"Jesse, there you are." Axel said, running toward me.

"Rueben! Where's Rueben?" I asked, fishing myself out of the water.

"I thought he was with you" Olivia said

"Jesse you did it, you actually did it" Lukas pointed out.

We then hear distant oinks. " Do you guys hear something?" Axel asked.

I look around the area and I find Reuben laying on the ground. I ran toward him, my friends quickly followed. I kneeled down next to him. "Reuben...You're a hero, you know that?" I asked him, wiping away tears. "You just helped me save the world" He looked up at me "Come on Reuben say something" He sofly squealed and lay his head on the ground. "Reuben, don't do this to me..." He picked his head off the ground again. I placed my hand on his back. "I need you, boy" He laid his head on the ground again... He poofed into a single porkchop. I picked it up and hugged it. "It should've been me" I wispered

* * *

 **[In an alternate universe]**

I slowly fell to earth, with my back facing the ground. The Witherstorm was slowly falling apart behind me. "We did it" I said to myself. Time sped up once I hit the ground. Pain shot through my body. My sword hit the ground next to me. Reuben ran toward me. "We...we did it buddy" I smiled weakly. "I could't do it with...without you." I petted his head "I don't for...forget me...and I promise I won't for get you." I hugged him "I'll miss you Reuby"...I poofed into my inventory

-END-

 **To be honest, I may or may not of laughed a tad whist writing this...**

 **See you tommorow**

 **Peace, Love, and Candy**


	21. Day 20 of 101

**A'ight look. I know it's still September but... I had to do this. The idea popped in my head and there is no way I'm waiting till December to do this. Merry early Christmas...I guess. Inspired by Ariza Luca. Lemme just tell you this: I love dialouge...**

 ** _Day 19 -_** ** _Mistletoe_**

It was the day before chrismas and him and his friends though it was a great idea to through a Christmas party. Lukas was sitting on the couch, in the corner, with his head resting on his hand. "Hey Lukas" Jesse walked over to him. "Mind if I sit here?" she asked. He shook his head 'no' and she sat down. The others, who have been giggling fo quite a while, started laughing it little louder, trying to hide it. Lukas and Jesse tried to ignore it.

"So...what's on your mind?" she asked.

"It's nothing, honest" He replied.

"Nothing ALWAYS means something. I'm gonna ask again, What's on your mind?"

"Stuff"

"Stuff such as"

"Them" he pointed at the others

"They HAVE been acting weird haven't they?"

"The've been like this ever since I sat down"

"It's a mystery"

He nodded. The two where talking for quite some time now, but the laughing was getting a little out of hand.

"Okay, seriously, can someone tell me what's with all the laughing? " Jesse asked, partially annoyed. The room just burst out of laughter. Olivia pointed up at the ceiling. Jesse and Lukas looked at eachother, then the ceiling. Jesse's face turned 50 shades of red and she buried it in her hands while Lukas's drained of all color as he stared in shocked. On the ceiling was, in fact, a mistletoe.

"I-I" Lukas stuttered, Jesse moved one hand off her face. "I guess it could be a quick ki--" he was cut off by Jesse, who gave him a quick kiss. Her face now 13 shades darker. Again, she buried her face in her hands. Lukas was starstruck.

"The trapped worked, didn't it?" Olivia Smiled

"Like a charm" Petra nodded in return

-END-

 **FINALLY done with that. This writers block is really not helping. Apologies for the lateness on this one...but I did it...*Passes out***

 **Reveiws**

 **:Sure when I get an idea**

 **:Thanks**

 **CameronXTheXGamer: Where what?**

 **ChocoDrake: It's ok, how did you know? and Thanks**

 **See you tommorow**

 **Peace, Love, and Candy**


	22. Day 21 of 101

**_Day 21 - Cupid's Bow_**

I couldn't sleep. This whole Witherstorm business had given me insomnia. I looked around at everyone else. They all seemed fine, and that made me happy. Suddenly, something struck me as odd: the lack of a certain blond boy. I could usually keep my cool during situations like this, but not this time. Pure terror struck me as I started imagining all the ridiculous things that might have happened to him.

My mind wandered where it did for a while before I came back down to Earth. Suddenly, I heard footsteps. Ready for anything, I pulled out my sword, though some part of me secretly hoped it was Lukas. That part was very happily surprised as I saw him walk up the stairs, holding a bow.

Lukas' POV

As I finished climbing the staircase, I saw Jesse, clutching a sword, clearly relieved to see it was me.

"Where were you?" she whispered, notes of worry playing on her voice.

"I thought I'd craft myself a bow in case the worst should happen tomorrow," I replied.

"Okay. Um, Lukas? Can I talk to you about something?"

"Sure," I answered, grinning as Jesse sat down on her bed. She looked at me, and I could tell something was weighing on her conscience.

"Well... Remember back at Gabriel's temple?"

"You mean one of the scariest moments of my life? Yeah, I remember." Jesse laughed a little bit.

"Yeah, you look kind of adorable when you're frozen in fear," she grinned. Wait, what?

"Wrong. I am completely adorable when I'm frozen in fear," I tease, making Jesse smile. The smile disappeared as she looked over at Petra.

"I just wish I didn't have to choose..." she whispered, then suddenly buried her face in my chest and started crying. I just started stroking her hair.

"Ssshhh... It's okay, Jesse... It's okay..." I whispered, and soon, her crying was replaced by a soft, steady breathing.

"Awww... You look so cute when you're sleeping." I felt myself getting drowsy, too.

"Goodnight, Jesse," I murmured before drifting off. And Aiden said I'd never find a girlfriend.

 **-END-**

 **I like this one (and I'm spamming you** **with Lukesse aren't I)**

 **Reviews**

 **CamronXTheXGamer: Let's just say, I'm sick and twisted** **ChocoDrake: That was the reaction I was going for. Probably the second one** **See you tomorrow** **Peace, Love, and Candy**


	23. Day 22 of 101

**"Bad ending in which PAMA wins?" Here we go. I will be referring Petra as, well Petra, and chipped Petra as PAMA-Petra. This is gonna be fun.** **Choice mechanic inspired by XxAceOfGames14xX on Wattpad.**

 ** _Day 22 -_** ** _You Have_** ** _Been Made, Useful_**

"Please don't do this." Jesse begged, backing to an edge. He nearly tripped. "This isn't like you."

"Why keep trying Jesse, you will fail, just failed to save Rueben, and Olivia and Axel and everyone in your homeworld will be made useful, I can guarantee it" PAMA-Petra said

"You're not going to make me useful PAMA, my brain is off limits" He stated.

"We'll see about that" PAMA-Petra responded. She charged toward him. He jumped out of the way, causing her to almost fall of the edge. Jesse turned around to see her hanging off the edge.

Petra was fighting her own battle. She was constantly switching between her and PAMA. "Jesse, help!" she screamed in her normal voice before switching back to PAMA.

"Yes Jesse help" PAMA-Petra's robotic voice spoke. "You don't want to leave her--me hanging do you?"

 **A - Help** **her up**

 **B - Leave as is**

Jesse pulled Petra up from the edge.

"Thanks Jesse" Petra sighed

"Thanks for making my life easier" PAMA-Petra exclaimed. She pinned his arms behind his back. With every struggle, she would squeeze his hands with more and more force. She dragged him to the chipping machine.

It was daytime and it was Jesse's turn to get chipped. Lukas, Harper, and Ivor where also dragged alongside Jesse. "Finally, more people to make useful. I was so boring back when I had no one to help, no new information to discover, but now..." Redstone pillars rose from the ground. "...now I can finally fill that gap. More people to help. Just imagine the world when I'm done with it. Not that I'll ever be...done" PAMA spoke.

Two townsfolk pinned him against the wooden fence. The piston raised. Jesse hung his head in shame. "I'm sorry" he manged to say before the piston pushed the dispenser over his head.

The piston lifted, revealing a red-eyed Jesse. "Welcome Jesse. Yay"

-END-

 **Sorry if my sentences keep sticking together..** **.Oh and tell me if you want an alternate version of this**

 **Reviews** **wildkratticusfever: *deep breath* mmmmmmno. That was written by QueenOfGum... Pals help Pals was written by Becky22404, Jeaslousy was written by amyf1, BUT amy said I could use it... but I forgot too credit her. I-I know what I did was wrong so...yeah (Feels good to get that off my chest)**

 **CamronXTheXGamer: I totally understand...**

 **KrazyKat: yup (please)**

 **See you tomorrow**

 **Peace, Love, and Candy**


	24. Day 23 of 101

**Choice mechanic inspired by XxAceOfGames14xX on Wattpad**

 ** _Day_** ** _23 - You Have Been Made Useful (Reprise)_**

Petra was fighting her own battle. She was constantly switching between her and PAMA. "Jesse, help!" she screamed in her normal voice before switching back to PAMA.

"Yes Jesse help" PAMA-Petra's robotic voice spoke. "You don't want to leave her-me hanging do you?"

 **A - Help her up**

 **B - Leave as is**

Jesse hesitated and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry but..." Petra was losing her grip. "I...I can't. T-this...this is for your own good, and the good of all of Beacontown" His face was riddled with tears. "If you're still there... I hope you can understand." He started to walk away. "I'll miss you." He smiled, looking back to her, wiping the tears off his face.

"I'll miss...you too" Petra said, trying to climb up. The slippery glass made this task quite difficult.

"I have had enough of this" PAMA-Petra said. "We could have worked this out. No one would've been hurt, but if that's the case..." She let go.

Jesse's eyes widened. "NO!" he yelled. He ran toward the edge and looked down. He turned to PAMA. "What have you done!" he asked.

"Putting an end to things" PAMA said happily. (That's sick. Even by my standards).

There was one tower left and Jesse had 3 empty buckets. He looked around and noticed the water he previously used. He ran past it, picking up a bit in

-END-

 **A choice that could lead to your appending doom no matter which you picked. I was thinking of an ending for the one I did yesterday...Eh?**

 **See you tomorrow**

 **Peace, Love, and Candy**


	25. Day 24 of 101

**Prepare for cuteness overload...** **Takes place in the cave (Episode 4) In the beginning.** **Inspired by EclipseCat.**

 ** _Day 24 -_** ** _For a Moment_**

 **[Jesse's POV]**

"Gravel? No. Dirt? Don't think so..." Lukas said, digging through a chest on his knee. He closed it and stood up, somewhat shocked to see me standing behind him.

"Lukas, what are you doing?" I asked

"I told you, I'm going after my friends. If Gabriel's right, my friends could still be out there."

"But, you're apart of our team. We need you to keep us from falling apart."

"Yeah but, that reminds me of why I left my old team. Look. You and I make a great team. I'd even go out of my way and call us friends. I hope you understand." and just like that, he walked away.

I thought a bit. There's a no-so-high chance of them not surviving and if Lukas goes out there, Notch knows what could happen. Then again, what if Gabriel's wrong. He hasn't exactly been himself lately.

I ran up to Lukas who was outside the cave right about to mount his horse. "Lukas, wait" He turned around, facing me. It started to snow. "Before you go...er-- IF you go. Consider this. There's not a huge chance they're still out there. Plus, your friends are tough. Even if they are still alive, they're tough, they can handle themselves. Trust me."

He thought about it for a bit. "I trust you. I just hope you're right"

I let out a huge sigh of relief. For a moment, I thought he was going to leave us. "If ANYTHING were to happen to you, I don't know how I'd handle it."

"Yeah...me too." he smiled. His cheeks were slightly pink, but I thought it was because it was cold out here.

"Lukas I--" I began. Almost immediately was cut off by a kiss. The world around us, for a moment dissapeared. For a moment, the world wasn't ending. For a moment, no one was sick or dying. For a moment, It was just us.

Then that moment passed

-END-

 **Peace, Love, and Candy**


	26. Day 25 of 101

**hehehe FLUFF TIME.** **Part of this was inspired by Ariza Luca**

 ** _Day 25 -_** ** _The Hill_**

Petra lay asleep in the tall warm grass a top a hill. She was awoken by the sound of rustling grass. She opened her eyes to she Jesse looking down at her. "Afternoon sleepyhead" he smiled.

"Hey Jesse" she laughed, sitting up.

"That's the smile I fell in love with" he said, wrapping his arm around her. This caused her to laugh more. "Remeber this place?" he asked

"Yeah. The same place where you and I first became friends." She responded

 **[10 years ago]**

Jesse ran up a hill while Petra was following him slowly. "Catch up slowpoke. It's like you're not even trying." he said

"That's 'cause I'm not" She remarked.

"Come on. You need to have some fun!" He said, rolling down a hill.

"You're going to regret that later" She shouted down towards him.

"No regrets"

Petra took a deep breath and planted on the grass and rolled down the hill. She laughed the whole way down and enjoyed it. "I may of had my suspicions of you, but you know what? You're okay"

"Wanna go again?"

"Sure"

 **[Current**

"Also the same place where we started dating" Jesse said

 **[3 years** **ago]**

Jesse and Petra where laying down staring at the sky on the hill. "Hey Petra, wanna have a race?" He asked.

She wasn't paying much attention. She was just staring at the sky.

"Hello, earth to Peets" He snapped his fingers trying to get her attention.

"Don't call me that" she demanded

"I can call you whatever you want if you're not paying attention" he smirked.

"Oh yeah? Well I get to do...this" She tackled him to the ground. They both laughed. Petra tried to get up but her hands slipped causing her to kiss Jesse. She almost immediately jumped.

"Oh my Notch. I am so sorry. I-I didn't mean to. I slipped a-and..." She rambled.

"Petra" Jesse said trying to get her attention. She kept on rambling and appologizing. "Petra?" he said again. "Petra" he said one last time, finally getting her attention.

"What?"

"That one was nice, but I bet the next one would be nicer"

"Are you challenging me?"

 **[Current]**

"Good times" Petra said.

"Can I ask you something?" Jesse asked.

"You just did" she laughed

"Well then, can I ask you a few questions?"

She nodded.

"Well, these past few years have been absolutely astonishing and well the reason I came up here was to ask you a very important question."

"I think I know where this is going. If it is, the yes, yes I'll marry you."

"You catch on easy don't you?"

-END-

 **Sorry for the super late chapter. I fell asleep writing it** **Reviews** **wildkratticusfever: I know that one was hows about this one.**

 **See you tomorrow...er later today** **Peace , Love, and Candy**


	27. Day 26 of a 101

**AU when Season 2 doesn't happen. Is in multiple parts (Still not planning on finishing Wither Sickness anytime soon).** **Takesplace between Episodes 4 and 5** **. Inspired by The Demon Of Sloth's "How to Write a Good MCSM Fic". You should read it. It's hilarious.**

 ** _Day 26 -_** ** _Him_**

 ** _Chapter 1 -_** ** _The Deal_**

 **[Jesse's POV]**

It had been a few weeks since Rueben passed. I've been trying to forget, but no matter how hard I try, it keeps coming back to me. I decided, why not get some sleep?It might help me get my mind off things. I laid there for a while and fell asleep.

I opened my eyes to see nothing but white. Nothing else just white. "Greetings Jesse". An unfamiliar and distorted voice rang through my head.

"Wha-whose there?" I asked, looking around.

"Right here" The voice said. A man with eyes that seemed to whiter than the room itself (Can you figure out who this is?) appeared.

"How did you get in my head?"

"I've always been here. Waiting for my release. Now that time is now."

"How are you going to get out?"

"It's kind of like a genie. In exchange for my freedom, I'll grant you a wish. A desire. Some other third thing that means the same. What do you say?.. No catch"

"I wish I could get Reuben back for him to fight by my side"

 **[???POV]**

She has no idea what mess she got herself into. Once I get out of here, this world is mine

"I didn't ask earlier but, what's your name?" She asked

"Just call me... _Herobrine"_

-END-

 **Again sorry for the super late chapter. I fell asleep writing it.**

 **Reviews**

 **Wildkratticusfever: I think so too**

 **see you tomorrow**

 **Peace, Love, and Candy**


	28. Day 27 of 101

**_Day 27 - Him_**

 ** _Chapter 2 - Origins_**

 **[??? POV]**

Freedom at last. Time for my plan to hash out. Finally all the credit I deserve. First, take out one of her friends one by one. Oh boy, this is going to be a blast.

 **[Jesse's POV]**

I was woken up by something touching up my face. "Quit it" I mumbled. It didn't stop. "Stop" I was right about the smack who ever was on my bed. I opened my eyes and couldn't believe what I was seeing. I sat up and rubbed my eyes in disbelief.

"R-reuben? No way that's you." he smiled at me. I got to tell the others

 **[Meanwhile]**

"So you're saying, Reuben, your friend who literally turned into a porkchop right in front of us, is standing right there?" Axel asked.

"No need to be rude" Olivia jabbed him in the arm.

"Yeah. I don't know how that happened, but it just did. This happened after some weird dream that I encountered this guy named Herobrine or something" I stated. The two gasped. "What?"

"You don't know?" Olivia gasped.

"Know what?" I asked

"About Herobrine. Never heard of him?" Axel asked

"Legend says, he was a God who dissapeared without a trace" Olivia began "Him and his brother Notch helped create this world. Every block we've stood apon, the animals, the everything. But one day that all fell apart. Herobrine was going overboard with his powers. He never got known for his greatness so he began creating monsters. Major ones. Like Withers and dragons. Notch banished him to the nether, but he escaped and was then banished to the mind of one whose name isn't remembered, but his memories were passed down generation by generation. Locked in the minds of others, he kept trying to escape but those whose minds he were in in were smart and pulled through. But you, you set him free and now he longs for revenge on the whole world"

I shook my head "Olivia, Axel, don't you know not to believe EVERYTHING you read? Remember last time" I said before walking off

-END-

 **Well guys, I am going to leave you in a very uncomfortable spot again until the next chapter...** **See you tomorrow** **Peace, Love, and Candy**


	29. Day 28 of 101

**I asked myself; _What if both Jesse's met?_ **

**_Day 28 - Doppelganger_**

 **[Jesse's POV]**

Back home already. Finally. After all that portal-hopping, it's good to see something familiar. Who knew trying to win a game was so tiring.

Almost immediately after leaving the treasure room, I ran into someone. "My appologies. I wasn't looking where I was going." That person I ran into looked almost exactly like me.

"You okay? That was quite a fall" He offered a hand up. I stood up. "Say you look familiar. What's your name?" He asked.

"The name's Jesse"

"That's my name. That's probably why you seem familiar"

"So we don't get confused, call me Jess." He nodded in agreement

The others caught up to me and the same set of said friends walked up by him as well. "Hey Jesse, who's thi--" both Olivia's said simotainously, caught off guard by eachother's presence.

By this point, both sets of friends were mirroring eachother's movement

-To be continued-

 **Yeah I know this is short, but I SWEAR I'm going to finish this...**

 **Reviews**

 **CamronXTheXGamer: For Which Story?**

 **See you tomorrow**

 **Peace, Love, and Candy**


	30. I'm Free

**I've been breaking the rules since day 1:** ** _Entries not allowed: Non-stories: lists, bloopers, polls, previews,_** ** _challenges_** ** _, author notes, and etc._** **Well then...Um...I there is only 2 things to do: 1) keep going 'til I get banned, 2) put a stop to this. And I think I know my answer... Good-bye 101 day Fanfic Challenge...(only made it to day 28)...I'm free**


End file.
